


[PODFIC] Just Shy of a Gun

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: helo572's Summary:"'Hanzo!' Winston's voice, all of a sudden, like static in his ears. Hanzo takes another breath, deeper this time to orientate himself. The air catches in his throat. 'Hanzo, you've been hit! Single bullet wound, multiple punctures, exit wound. I'm reading an inferior vena cava rupture and damage to...' His voice trickles into white noise, ringing in Hanzo's ears.'Oh,' he whispers to himself."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] Just Shy of a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Shy of a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001352) by [helo572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [helo572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572)♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1REQTpHlNXKIUvQYdqe-tgujRPUhequIp/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [ tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/630735089354113024/just-shy-of-a-gun-by-helo572-author-summary)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
